


Try

by GardensOfTheMoon



Series: SQ Radio [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardensOfTheMoon/pseuds/GardensOfTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fics belongs to a series called "SQ Radio" in where I add the ideas born by music that inspires me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this was Try by P!nk.
> 
> Nothing besides the meaning of this words belongs to me.

Every time Regina hears Emma’s laugh everything else disappear, and whenever Emma see her own reflection on the intense and passionate eyes of Regina the entire world –but Henry- could go straight to the hell. Regina loved Emma’s smile and Emma could die under Regina’s touch. The complicity and the knowing looks, the ones that melted completely when they crossed, the ones that made Emma feel butterflies in her stomach, the ones that made Regina sigh time and again.  

They love each other, so much.

Yet, little fight after little fight once in a while about stupid things or how annoying Emma’s ways resulted for Regina or how control freak the Mayor could be at the Sheriff’s eyes, they always find a way to walk through. They develop the ability of learn about each other, understanding and comprehension always were part of them.

Before couple they were friends, the best ones they could ever had.

Anyone could see how they were fully committed with each other, you could ask someone on the street and they could tell how devoted to each other they were. The way they hold their hands, the way Emma always caressed Regina’s arms, the eyes they always make to each other, the laughs and silly jokes they share, the way Regina stared at Emma’s green eyes like if it’s going to be the last time she sees them.

They were so loyal, anyone could tell.

Nothing with the two of them had been easy. They had fight and even without a strong or valid reason if I may say. Each one of them have a unique way to solve things, Regina always went direct to the matter and Emma used to make one or two drifts before get to the point. Some other times the roles were reversal and just like that they had to adapt.

And they try.

There has times in when they just have to breathe and split paths so they can walk, think and find peace to calm their thoughts and find the words to explain their selves, let their egos go down and make the rage go away. Both of them were like flames, peaceful and warmth when calm but dangerous and raging when something make them explode.  

_Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame… Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned…_

Once they left that things apart, they meet again and it was there again, that knowing looks and the silent road that their hands travel to join each other again, and just like that, everything slipped away, all those bad feelings went away. And then they speak their minds and listened carefully to each other, their hands forever joined and their eyes glued to each other.

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die…_ _You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
  
Those moments where though for both of them but necessary to mend the unintentional damage caused at the heat of the moment. They were necessary to evolve, to understand and comprehend more about each other, to bound and learn to love that part of them too.      


_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

Then comes this kiss, the one that says with its sweetness that is ok, the one that tells they had found the way to walk through again, as they always do.

As they always going to do, because they love each other.

Because they try.         

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
